


the one where they hold hands for the first time

by nicodiangelos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding, it's short and sweet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiangelos/pseuds/nicodiangelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet you could sometimes find all the mysteries of the universe in someone’s hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where they hold hands for the first time

Will smiled at him and outstretched his arm, his hand’s palm facing up. He watched Nico.

Nico could only stare at Will’s hand, wondering what he should do.

He slowly lifted his arm and gently grazed Will’s palm with his fingers. Will smiled encouragingly.

And then Nico just decided to get it over with. He fully placed his hand in Will’s, and Will grinned. He looked ecstatic.

Nico smiled nervously, not knowing what to do but thinking that he had done the right thing. This is what people did, right? Held each other’s hands when they liked each other? This wasn’t the kind of thing he was experienced in, considering people couldn’t even do this back when he was a kid, especially not two boys.

Nico was jolted from his thoughts as Will gently entwined their fingers, and Nico was sure he was sweating profusely now, shocked by the amount of heat Will's palm generated.

"You okay?" Will mumbled, swiping his thumb over Nico's knuckles.

Nico shivered. "'m fine."

Will guided Nico to his bed, and Nico could only admire the silence in the Hades cabin. Will sat down and tugged on Nico's arm, gently pulling him to sit.

"You look a little pale," Will commented, a light teasing tone in his voice. Nico could sense the worried undertone.

"I promise, I'm fine," Nico muttered. "Just a little... flustered."

Will snickered. "Lie down with me."

Nico nodded.

They crawled further up onto the bed and then proceeded to stare at each other. Nico coughed. "Um."

"Hey," Will murmured, swiping a stray hair behind Nico's ear. "You're cute, y'know."

Nico flushed red, not knowing how to react. Will could only smile and reach for his hand again.

"You know I'm not leaving you, right?" Will's tone was serious, the light humour from before gone.

Nico hummed in response, this time lacing their fingers together. Will smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

They spent the rest of the evening avoiding their responsibilities, but for once, Nico felt warm and comfortable with another person.

**Author's Note:**

> just some writing that needed to be let out. i'll probably edit this or make it longer some day


End file.
